Fondu au noir
by Kuromi Dash
Summary: Akashi esta enamorado de Kuroko prácticamente desde que le vio, él piensa que es correspondido. ¿Y por que no había de serlo?, pero al enterarse que esto no es como él pensaba, algo dentro de él se rompe, y se funde a negro. Akashi hará cualquier cosa que considere para lo mejor para su precioso ángel. No se permitiría perder por nada, ni ante nadie.[KAGAKURO/AKAKURO]


¡Hola! AH, carajo, que bien se siente volver a escribir (?

Muchísimo gusto bella personita –corazón- Mi nombre es Liz, pero para usted seré Kuromi uwu, primero le diré que agradezco mucho que lea esto ya que es mi primer trabajo en mucho tiempo.

Y aquí abriré un paréntesis tengo tantas historias sin continuar y estoy aquí empezando otra-Como mucha gente de aquí (¿) -, si alguien de aquí es del fandom de Snk, y me reconoce, entonces, ¡Hola de nuevo! (¿?) Tengo preparadas unas palabras a esas personitas, que obviamente no pondré en este fic :v Bueno, como ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo es muy posible que pronto- o no tan pronto- continúe los fics que he dejado varados:3, digo si alguien me lee lo que no creo (lol), será cuestión de menos de un mes. A lo mucho.

Cerrando el paréntesis e iniciando con la historia en cuestión, espero que sea de su gusto, cualquier aspecto como faltas de ortografía, o algo que quieran ver en la historia, por favor díganme y yo haré lo posible para complacerlos nwn.

Espero que me vean más seguido por los fandoms de KnB, Sekaiichi y Junjou, y obviamente Snk. Enserio lo espero (?)

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Semi-AU, OCC, Lemmon, violación, Gore, Yandere!Akashi.

* * *

 **Primera parte:**

 **¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?**

 **Dime que estoy perdonado y que siempre serás mío**

 **¿Oyes eso? Los demonios se burlan de mi intento de ser libre.**

 **¡Amor! ¿Están tus ojos fijos en mí?**

 **¡Ángel! ¡Veo tu sonrisa en todas partes!**

 **¿Oyes eso? Es mi corazón romperse.**

 **¡DETENTE!**

 **-El desdichado, Alesana.**

* * *

En el verano de su segundo año de secundaria, Akashi Seijuurou se enamoró de Kuruko Tetsuya. Fue un amor muy parecido al "de primera vista", fue un amor profundo y sincero, pero sobre todo obsesivo y enfermizo.

 **.**

 **.**

Tan acostumbrado al cielo gris – cortesía de la temporada de lluvia- caminaba hacia la escuela, bien, ahora entendia por que el chofer le dijo que ese día podría dejarle en la entrada del colegio y no una calle antes como acostumbraba, pero no, Akashi Seijuurou había dicho que no hacía falta; Entonces simplemente no hacía falta. Después de todo, cualquier mínima orden que Akashi daba se cumplía como él decía.

Suspiró. Ese cielo tan opaco y ese sol tan pálido sí que se le quitaban las ganas de caminar.

Visualizo la entrada, y entonces, _sucedió._ Un golpe, algo o mejor dicho alguien choco con su persona haciendo que el otro cuerpo cayera de lleno sobre el suelo.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esta escena, lo hubiera tomando de la manera más común posible, como un incidente de lo más normal. Pero, para Akashi ese simple tropiezo dividiría su vida en un antes y un después.

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿cómo es que no había visto a la persona caminando justo en frente de él?

-D-duele…-

Delante de él había un chico un poco más bajo, con el uniforme de Teiko y un libro en la mano " _posiblemente no veía el camino mientras caminaba",_ con la otra mano sobaba su cabello azul celeste, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los ojos del muchacho, azules. Tan azules, como un cielo despejado… tenía incluso un rostro más lindo y fino que muchas de las mujeres que conocía y al verlo pudo notar que el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo.

Se inclinó un poco con su brazo extendido para ayudarlo a levantarse y una sonrisa –Discúlpame, pienso que es increíble que no te viera, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien y no se disculpe, fue mi culpa, esto suele pasarme con mucha frecuencia. Lo siento- se levantó por su cuenta y paso al pelirrojo de largo, al cual dejo con la mano estirada, ni siquiera considero por un según tomarla, solo se levantó, se disculpó y se fue.

¿Acaso se atrevió a rechazar su ayuda? ¿A él? ¿A Akashi Seijuurou? podía ser algo significante y tal vez sin intención, pero nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho que no, aunque sea indirectamente.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"

¿Sería por qué lo considero lindo que se sentía decepcionado? ¿O fue porqué aún se encontraba sorprendido por no haberle visto?

Sonrió

"Que chico tan interesante…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Paso el día con normalidad, como cualquier otro lunes, menos claro para Akashi, que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la misma escena, al mismo chico frente a él con esos ojos tan particularmente hermosos, Akashi se esforzó por grabarse sus facciones en la memoria pero fallaba rotundamente intentándolo, su poca presencia se le dificultaba bastante.

"Necesito verlo de nuevo"

¿Qué tenía ese chico que se le hacía tan atrayente e hiciera que lo quisiera ver de nuevo con tanta desesperación?

Lamentablemente para el pelirrojo, ese día no se volvió a encontrar con el pequeño –de estatura-, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. El pelirrojo empezaba a dudar que se tratara de una persona normal, considerando incluso la posibilidad de que quien había chocado con él fue un fantasma y no un muchacho de secundaria. Por más ridículo que sonara la idea.

.

.

.

Para empezar otra semana, el lunes llovió. Justo después de clases y el día en que Akashi Seijuurou tenía practica de básquetbol. Iba camino al gimnasio cuando frente a él un gato blanco como la nieve y de ojos azules se atravesó frente a él. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo supo porque fue que le sostuvo la mirada al gato un rato, el primero que desvió la mirada fue el animalito, quien al voltear la cabeza alzó las orejas y la cola soltando unos cuantos maullidos y camino hacia unas escaleras, ahí había un pequeño cuerpo sentando con los brazos abiertos esperando al felino.

Era quien había estado buscando Akashi, aquel bonito chico de ojos y cabello color cielo.

Su pecho retumbo por un momento y se sorprendió de algo; A pesar de esas facciones tan finas, esos ojos tan grandes y ese color tan particular de cabello, parecía que estaba a punto de fundirse con la pared a sus espaldas, dudaba que incluso si caminaban por la misma calle lo pudiese ver.

Akashi lo dudo un poco antes de acercarse, pero termino haciéndolo. Se acercó con cuidado y finalmente se sentó a su lado espantando al gato con el que jugaba el ojiazul refugiándose en los delgados bazos del chico.

-Hola. Tú eres el chico con el que choque hace unos días ¿no es así? No esperaba verte aquí. –Habló sonriéndole, y con una sensación extraña y desconocida -para él- en el pecho.

\- Buenas tardes. A decir verdad yo tampoco esperaba ver a Akashi-san por aquí.-le miro un poco por el rabillo del ojo y luego fijo su vista en el bultito en sus brazos.

-¿Eh? No recuerdo haber mencionado mi nombre en nuestro fugaz incidente… ¿Nos conocemos de antes?- "Imposible" pensó Akashi, "No olvidaría a alguien como tú"

-Estoy seguro que usted no me conoce, pero yo lo conozco a usted. No es posible no conocer a alguien tan inteligente, educado y endemoniadamente ardiente como Akashi-sama…

-¿A-ah?...-La cara de Akashi ardió por un momento, lo había tomado desprevenido. Había muchos adjetivos que le quedan bien, pero nunca espero que alguien le describirá como "ardiente" y menos alguien con una cara tan seria como el chico.

-…Eso es lo que suelen decir la mayoría de mis compañeras de clase. –Terminó de decir con la misma expresión monótona

-Ah…-

-Además que usted es muy popular, es el vice capitán del equipo de básquetbol

-Oh… ¿te gusta el básquetbol?

-Lo amo.-admitió con un tono de voz más baja y al mismo tiempo más dulce y cálida

-Me gustaría poder jugar contigo alguna vez, seguro que eres bueno. – Akashi sintió que algo retumbo en su pecho, tenían interés en común y eso de alguna forma le hizo feliz.

-No lo soy, soy muy malo de hecho y no creo poder jugar con usted, dado a que está en el equipo principal y yo soy de tercera.

Okay, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Pero…seria genial jugar con Akashi-san- Menciono en voz bajita y juntando las rodillas algo… ¿avergonzado?

"adorable." Pensó el otro.

-Algún día jugaremos juntos.- Le prometió con una sonrisa a lo que la cabecita azul del otro solo se movió aceptándolo.

-Algún día…-murmuro.-…Su nombre es Shiro.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó desconcertado

-El gato, este pequeño se llama Shiro.- dijo poniendo al gato en el suelo, recibiendo que el animal se le pagara a una pierna y luego se fuera.

El de ojos carmín quedo un poco hipnotizado en los ojos azules que miraban el andar del gato. Sonrió de nuevo pero justo antes que pudiera soltar una palabra…

-¡Akashi! – Se escuchó un poco lejos del lugar donde se encontraban, el mencionado no necesito voltear la cabeza para saber de quién venia esa voz.

\- Parece que el capitán Nijimura me necesita.- dijo en voz algo apagada y con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo entiendo. -

Ambos se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, Akashi soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Por fin había encontrado al misterioso chico fantasma. Paro un momento. Había olvidado algo sumamente importante. Se alejó haciendo una seña a Nijimura, quien solo levanto una ceja extrañado y le gritó que entonces lo vería en el gimnasio.

Camino de nuevo a las escaleras y se situó en frente del pequeño azulado que para su suerte aún seguía ahí. Él al ver a Akashi frente a él levanto la vista.

-Disculpa, es que me gustaría saber tu nombre.-

-Oh, ¿Por eso vino corriendo?-El pelirrojo abrió levemente sus ojos y sintió la cara algo roja al verse descubierto

-B-Bueno, me parece una desventaja que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo.- ¿Acaso él había tartamudeado? ¿Acaso lo que sentía eran nervios?

-Lo siento, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya. –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta luego Kuroko- sonrió.

-Hasta luego Akashi-san

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya; La punta de la lengua emprendía un viaje por el paladar para apoyarse, luego rozaba con el borde de los dientes y terminaba retrocediendo. Le gustaba el nombre y cada vez que le repetía mentalmente sonreía. Pensando en que volvería a ver Kuroko, su corazón se sentía cálido.

"Si estoy tan emocionado por verlo de nuevo, cuando me despedí ayer debió haberme costado más trabajo, ¿Sera solo interés y curiosidad por un chico evidentemente casi opuesto a mí?", Akashi suspiro, "No, no debe ser eso" descarto la idea casi de inmediato "Cuando lo veo deseo tocarlo, no sé qué decirle, y no sé qué clase de palabas me responda….Es la primera vez que me pasa esto"

-¿Quién eres y por qué me haces sentir así, Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya?- y al terminar de pronunciar su nombre volvió a sonreír.

.

.

Un martes poco después de las 7 de la tarde, cuando el cielo ya era obscuro Akashi junto a Midorima Shintarou y Murasakibara Atsushi –miembros del club de baloncesto, principales-

Se asombraron al ver la puerta abierta de un gimnasio, en donde usualmente practicaban los de segunda, con las luces encendidas. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se dispusieron a entrar. En el interior pudieron ver a alguien practicando clavadas, alguien que reconocieron como Aomine Daiki. Uno de sus compañeros y uno de los mejores del equipo ese año.

-¿Eh~? ¿Estás solo Minechin?- Habló el más alto de todos, Murasakibara.

-Eh, no. Estaba practicando un poco con Tetsu. –Respondió después de tomar un sorbo de agua y acercarse a los tres.

-¿"Tetsu"?- Pregunto Midorima.

Akashi no dijo nada, tan solo falto voltear su cabeza levemente para verlo, ese cabello revuelto tan perfectamente azul cielo, esa piel perfecta aperlada por el sudor, esos maravillosos y grandes ojos.

¿Cómo no había visto a aquel chico que le producía tanta curiosidad?

Se quedó contemplando unos momentos al chico que de hecho conocía, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sí, tal vez le había dicho que amaba el basquetbol y que estaba en el equipo, pero nunca imagino que conociera a Aomine, sintió una punzada nada agradable en el estómago al pensar que estos se quedaban completamente solos mientras practicaban. Pero decidió deshacerse de ese sentimiento por el momento y remplazarlo por la felicidad que sentía al encontrarse con él de nuevo.

No alcanzo a oír prácticamente nada de la conversación entre los demás hasta que Midorima propuso que si solo se trataban de prácticas, eran libres (Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi) de marcharse.

Antes de que Midorima pudiese voltear el cuerpo para irse, Akashi habló.

-Espera un momento.- Detuvo al peliverde. –Él me interesa.

.

.

.

.

Fue una tarde de un jueves después de que Akashi se entera que Kuroko acostumbraba a practicar con Aomine en las noches, cuando a Akashi se le dio por estar de nuevo a solas con Kuruko, y llovía. Era una lluvia suave pero abundante, lo más probable era que si Kuroko salía sin paraguas llegaría a su casa más que empapado y se enfermaría

El peliazul observaba con sus grandes ojos las gotas de lluvia desde la puerta de la escuela, por desgracia – o dicha para el pelirrojo- Kuroko había olvidado el paraguas ese día.

-¿Te parece si vamos juntos? – le dijo acercándosele de manera cuidadosa temiendo asustarlo.

-¿Eh?, Pero Akashi-san no creo que vivamos hacia la misma dirección.

\- Y lo más probable es que tengas razón, pero no me seria ninguna molestia llevarte a tu casa.

\- Pero sería algo incensario para usted, e inútil ya que solo se retrasaría.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi ayuda es inútil, Kuroko?

-No es lo que yo quería decir…

-Entonces permíteme que te acompañe, no importa si me retraso, sería mucho peor que te enfermes cuando yo pude evitarlo.

-…Esta bien entonces.

.

La conversación inicio –de manera cliché- hablando sobre el clima, y el tema de las prácticas con Aomine Daiki surgió después.

-Le dije que era malo- se excusó Kuroko, Akashi al verle un poco mejor no supo decir a ciencia cierta si estaba avergonzado

-No del todo- Le sonrió

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-¿Puedo ser sincero contigo y decirte lo que pienso?

\- Claro

-Quizá te desagrade…

-Está bien

-Creo que por ahora, por más esfuerzo y prácticas nocturnas que hagas no llegaras a jugar bien, ni siquiera podrías lograr que el balón entre en el aro, o jugar un partido completo sin desmayarte del esfuerzo- dijo Akashi sereno y con la mano en la barbilla. No decía que Kuroko no supiera ya, pero aun así el aludido bajo la cabeza con desanimo- Tú tienes talento, Kuroko. Un talento especial y estoy convencido que algún día serás un jugador excepcional, y no te estoy intentando alagar, lo digo porque lo sé, puedo ver ese potencial escondido en ti. Pero aun no estas debidamente preparado para usarlo…así que Kuroko- el peli azul le miro a los ojos.- Déjame que yo sea el que te entrene y te enseñe a utilizar ese talento y forme _tu básquetbol_ …lo mejor es que te quedes a mi lado.

Con esas palabras, Akashi hizo sonreír a Kuroko.

Fue una sonrisa como arrancada del fondo del corazón del peliazul, una completamente sincera y especial.

-No paro de pensar que eres una persona bastante particular…nadie me había dicho algo parecido…-suspiro- supongo que si lo dices de esa manera no me queda ninguna alternativa más que quedarme a tu lado, así que desde ahora estoy bajo tu cuidado. Ah y muchas gracias por traerme a casa Akashi _-kun_ , hasta mañana. –. Tras una pequeña reverencia y otra –más leve que la anterior- sonrisa, Kuroko cerró la puerta.

¿Cuándo es que habían llegado a su casa? ¿Cuándo es que atravesaron el jardín para llegar al pórtico?

¿Otra vez Akashi se había perdido en el espacio por el simple hecho de estar con Kuroko Tetsuya?

Pero más importante ¿El pequeño no le hablaba de manera formal de repente? ¿Era por lo que dijo? Bueno definitivamente era un avance. Pequeño pero lo era.

El pelirrojo solo pudo quedarse ahí parado, en un estado muy similar al shock, sintiendo la cara caliente y pecho retumbándole con fuerza, en se momento Akashi se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera fue que Kuroko Tetsuya en realidad era una persona muy expresiva, y cuando sonreía sus ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa. Su segundo hallazgo tras esa acción fue que no solo se trataba de un simple interés hacia el oji azul el que sentía.

"Ah, estoy muy enamorado de él."

.

.

.

Llevaban ya unos meses conociéndose y el amor de Akashi por Kuroko no flaqueo ni por un segundo en ese tiempo si no que al contario, por más tiempo que pasaba, Akashi amaba más a Kuroko. Le encantaba cada faceta suya que iba descubriendo, y por ende ya no soportaba más continuar solo como amigo con él, quería más, oh , mucho _mucho_ más. Quería acariciarle el cabello, quería abrazarlo, besarle en todo el rostro y en los labios…quería que Kuroko fuera suyo, solo y absolutamente suyo.

Ya tenía el plan para declarase, le invitaría una malteada de vainilla o las que él quisiera, lo acompañaría a su casa después, caminarían hablando sobre libros o baloncesto y cuando llegaran a la casa del oji azul en pórtico se lo diría directo, claro y conciso, le diría que desde que lo vio sintió una atracción incomparable y poco después confirmo que lo amaba…Oh, ya podía ver la cara de su pequeño, seguro que se sonrojaría aunque trataría de mantener la compostura, algo simplemente adorable. Luego el de ojos carmín le abrazaría y Kuroko escondería su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, le haría cosquillas con el cabello, reiría y después le sujetaría con cuidado la barbilla, se mirarían a los ojos y por fin sus labios se juntarían. Kuroko le daría las buenas noches y Akashi se despediría con otro beso.

Akashi tenía confianza en su plan, y más que en eso en sí mismo, tal vez el salón del pelirrojo estaba a dos de distancia del de Kuroko, su entrenamiento era distinto así que tampoco concedían mucho en las practicas, y apenas tenían cosas en común (Como el baloncesto y leer) pero, aun así Akashi era el que de sus compañeros, ganaba más sonrisas por parte del oji azul, a veces ni siquiera tenía que hacer o decir algo, simplemente cruzar miradas.

Eso debía significar algo. Y con imaginarse que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos sentía una felicidad naciéndole del pecho y bañando todo su ser. Pronto sería capaz de profesar y demostrar ese amor…Pero ¿Y si Kuroko le rechazara?

No, esa posibilidad no paso por la mente del pelirrojo ni una vez. Después de todo él era Akashi Seijuurou, quien nunca perdía.

.

.

Cuando acabaron las practicas, Akashi se sentó un momento –cuando ya se había acabo de ducharse y cambiarse- y pensó en su plan. Sintió una presión en el pecho y en el estómago, tal vez era algo demasiado simple, pero estaba seguro que algo ostentoso haría al pequeño de ojos bonitos sentirse intimidado e incómodo, no. Eso no era lo que él quería.

Camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, sabía que Kuroko un 90% de las veces utilizaba esa puerta, ahí lo interceptaría y podría en marcha su ataque. Pero algo le llamo la atención; Había un chico alto, pelirrojo –aunque su cabello era más obscuro que el de Akashi-, con un uniforme negro, tenía unas cejas raras y era endemoniadamente alto, era evidente que era mayor, quizá iría en preparatoria y se encontraba mirando rigurosamente el edificio principal de la escuela y a las personas que salían de él. Akashi se preguntó qué haría ahí, pero su interés por ese chico duro poco cuando pudo visualizar a la cabecita de cabellos celeste caminando hacia la salida.

Tomo aire, calmo el revuelo que sentía en el estómago y abrió la boca para llamarlo e inmediatamente después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Muy bien, era hora.

-¡KUROKO TETSUYA!- Akashi abrió los ojos, esa no era su voz si no la del otro pelirrojo alto.

Kuroko reaccionó de inmediato al grito y se acercó al chico.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba Akashi no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, solo podía ver a su precioso ángel hablando animadamente con el desconocido, vio como el más alto le quitaba y se echaba al hombro la mochila de Kuroko, quien le reclamo algo…¿sonrojado?

¿Estaba viendo bien?

Sintió una molestia inigualable a aquel chico que ni siquiera conocía. No pudo moverse, dudo que si estaba respirando en ese momento, se quedó con los ojos fijos en aquel descarado sujeto y su querido Kuroko. Ni siquiera noto cuando Aomine Daiki se acercó a Kuroko y al otro chico, platicaron un momento y luego el moreno se fue rápido hacia la entrada, con lo descuidado que era, tal vez fue porque había olvidado algo.

Pero al intentar cruzar la entrada pasó justo al pelirrojo que, sin apartar un poco la vista del pequeño de ojos azules, le agarro el brazo fuerte.

-¿Ah?,- al parecer lo sorprendió- Ah, eres tú Akashi. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aomine ¿Quién es ese tipo?- su voz salió más fría y seria que lo que esperaba.

-Ah, él era Kagami Taiga, estudia en la preparatoria que acaban de abrir creo que Seirin o algo así. Es bueno en el basq-

-Aomine, me refiero a que tipo de relación tiene con Kuroko.- le interrumpió.

-¿Ha? ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Solo dímelo.

-Hm. El es el novio de Tetsu.

.

.

* * *

Chan Chan CHAAN (?

Bueno les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;33; esta historia será un poco corta y macabra pero espero que les guste.

Ahora imagínense que los abrazo (¿) AH, enserio extrañaba escribir uwu

ByeBye~


End file.
